My Journey: Kanto Reload
by Totally Unoriginal Pen Name
Summary: (Third time's the charm, eh?) Sydney Fortelli is just starting her Pokemon journey, with a sassy starter, a not-so-normal necklace, a crabby cousin-slash-rival, and everything in between. Not to mention Team Rocket is a pain in the butt. How is she ever going to come out on top, that is the question.
1. Chapter 1

**My Journey**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Do you really want to challenge me, again?" asked Brock from across the field. I looked him right in the eye, not faltering, and nodded. "This is your third time, Sydney. Haven't you learned to give up? Go, Geodude!"

"I never give up!" I retaliated, showing my _very _stubborn attitude. I was going to get that badge, not matter what. "Your turn, Brielle!" My fellow Dratini leapt off my shoulder, jumped onto the battlefield, with determination set in her eyes.

_"We can do this, Sydney!" _She cried, smirking. Both of us were determined, both of us were going to get that badge, today.

I nodded, letting Brock have the first move. "Geodude, tackle!"

"Brielle, look out!" I cried, and the dragon type successfully jumped into the air and avoided the rock type's attack. "Counter with wrap!"

* * *

**Wait.**

**I should back up.**

**My name is Sydney, obviously. I'm eleven years old and a Pokemon trainer. And yes, I can understand Pokemon. It's a gift- literally, but I'll tell you in the long version, so it seems more enjoyable.**

**Yes, people have said I am stubborn. Very stubborn. Once I decide something, I do it. But, instead of droning on about many tales about how my stubborness has gotten me in trouble, let's go back a while, so you can understand what the heck is going on.**

* * *

"Good morning, Sydney." said Papa as I yawned, crawling down the stairs, then out onto our porch, just like every other casual morning. He didn't need to look up from his newspaper to know it was me.

"'Orning, Papa." I murmured sleepily, stretching. "Morning Caine, Ollie, Freya, Ellie, Regan, and Marie."

Papa used to be a Pokemon trainer, and held seven badges of the Kanto region. But he started his journey when he was twenty-two, unlike most people, who start at ten or eleven, latest twelve.

Ellie, Papa's Charizard, waved at me, and I waved back. Caine was a Houndour, Freya was a Victreebell, Ollie was a Dodrio, Regan was a Dewgong, and lastly, Marie was a Chansey. His entire team, that got him the seven badges of Kanto. If his team was so good, I don't understand why he didn't go to the other regions, but in the league (which he got 19th place in, by the way, nineteen out of fifty, pretty good) he met my mom, they fell in love...Blah, blah, blah, and here we are now, Mama lost.

Most people says she's dead; and I think so, too, but a small shred of me thinks she might be out there still.

"You going out on a walk after you take my bacon?" asked Papa.

I replied with a nod, and I skillfully swiped some bacon from his plate. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." Casual Papa; cryptic as usual. "I think you should take Ollie with you, just in case." I nodded in reply and called to the Dodrio, who came running, with Caine in tow, wagging her tail. Papa says that ever since the two met they have been the best of friends...Cool, huh?

"Sorry, Caine, but it's Ollie's turn today." I said to the dog-like pokemon, gently rubbing it's head. "I would take all of you if I could, but you know how that would turn out." Yeah, having a pre-teenaged girl running around town with level 80+ Pokemon isn't a good idea, and we had to learn that from experience.

Ollie cooed and leaned one of his heads down, but eventually the other two fought for affection. "Alright, alright, let's go."

* * *

I took off with Ollie down the paths of Pallet Town. It's not that big of a town, honest to Pete, but it was a nice rural area. The entire population was just in the hundreds, so it was a small town. But the Pokemon make it so much alive you forget about the little people.

Ollie and I followed a path today that took us into Route One, a cute little nature trail. You needed to make sure you had a Pokemon with you or wild ones would attack, but the scenery..."Ahh, this never gets old, does it, Ollie?" Ollie's three heads sounded like three separate grunts of pleasure, mixed together in a harmonious trio. I spotted some berries hanging in a tree and pointed them out to the Dodrio. "Hey, how about some berries, Oll-ster?"

The pokemon nods. "Use headbutt on the tree!"

Yes, I practice my move-yelling techniques. Sometimes I try British accents, sometimes Australian. Other times I try impersonating people I know; Mr. Peters and his weird high man voice, and sometimes, even Papa. But now, I just use my own voice.

Ollie nods and took off towards the tree. A couple people who were walking on the road paid no attention to me, because I was just a regular kid who had a duper strong Papa. He could've gone to the Elite Four, too, if he hadn't met my mom.

Yet if he did, I never would have been born, so he gets points for that.

Four berries fell out of the tree, one of them I was lucky to catch. Smiling, I nodded to Ollie, and we took off towards the small stream. It's crystal-blue water reflected the sky as it ran past us, and I washed them off.

_CLINK!_

"Hmm?" I wonder, setting the berries aside and feeling around in the clear water. I feel a chain and pull. Whatever it is, it's stuck. "Hey, Ollie, a little support here, if you don't mind?"

Ollie calmly used one of his heads and pulled on the back of my red sweatshirt, and whatever I held came free. Okay, I admit it, I am short, so I may have hovered an inch or two off the ground when Ollie picked me up, but I haven't hit my growth yet!

I looked at the necklace I had pulled out, and it reminded me of a talisman from Native mythology and cultures, but I couldn't put my finger on which one. The round stone shined many colors in the sunlight, and had a couple extra beads on it for added beauty. After asking around a bit, I decided this was nobody's, and you know, finder's keepers.

I looked up at the sun. "Almost noon, we should head back now, Ollie." Ollie nodded and leaned down, allowing me to perch myself on his back, and he sped off like a bullet, with a girl holding on tightly to his middle neck.

* * *

"Papa, I'm hoommmee!" I cried as soon as I entered the house. Papa was sitting at the table, but there was a big box on it. "Ooh, what's in the box?"

"A surprise, from your cousin." explained Papa as he grabbed a steak knife to open it.

_Jake? _I thought, grinning. Yeah, you may have heard of him. The champion of Unova? I don't see him much because he's doing work in his far-away region, but he writes to me occasionally.

But this time, it was a packaged deal.

I watched in curiosity as Papa opened the box and looked inside. "Oh my." Was all he could muster out. Oh my? I looked in, too.

There were a couple of objects in the bag. One of them was a bag, much better than the ratty old purple one since first grade I carry around, but a more durable, black-and-orange HIKE bag, along with a couple of Pokeballs, and a letter.

_Dear Sydney, _it began.

_It's been a while, hasn't it? I know I haven't been in touch lately, but hey, duty calls when you're the champ of Unova._

_Anyways, I heard you've been cooped up with your Papa for a while. How about an adventure?_

_Signed,_

_Jake_  
_Champion of Unova_

It was very vague, but I knew what it meant, piece by piece. Papa got the drift as he read over my shoulder, then collapsed dramatically into a chair. "I knew this day would come soon."

"What day?" I asked.

"The day you decided to leave the nest." He said. "Go on an adventure, Sydney. Have fun, and, please, don't die."

"That's a beautiful good-bye speech. But I'm not sure if I'm even-" I sighed. "Yeah, I am so going to do this." I held the bag in front of me determined. To be honest, I've always wanted an adventure. I've daydreamed of going to every region. I've thought about the battles and friends I would make. I fantasied seeing myself fight Jake in Unova.

It's something people don't just randomly go, "_Oh, sure, I'll do the gym challenge. Beat the league. Sounds fun."_ It takes people time to decide. "Do I really want to go that path?" they ask themselves. Is it the best thing for the,? Or would they be more interested in musicals, or breeding, or contests?

I decided it would be best to pursue the path I wanted to go. Sure, I'll do the gym challenge. Fight my way to Jake and defeat him...One day...

Papa nodded, smiling. "Just don't get into any trouble out there, okay? Your cousin Claire is going to leave next week, too. I'll pack your bag, if you want."

It was my turn to return the smile. "You'd do that, Papa? You'd look through my secret collection of Justin Bidoof pictures and find the perfect one? Or what about One Route pictures?" I hated those iconic pop singers, exactly why I was bringing them up. "Just pack me stuff I'll need for the journey, I'll get the clothes." I shooed Papa out of the kitchen and dumped the box onto the floor.

At least ten Pokeballs, including a premier ball, rolled onto the ground. A belt rolled out, with six little places to put the Pokeballs on. Grinning, I grabbed the first one I found and decided to try putting it on the belt, which fit the loops on my blue plaid shorts perfectly, but something happened.

_POP!_

The pokeball opened and out came a Pokemon I hadn't seen before. This pokemon was snake-like, but it didn't give off a cunning vibe, more of a graceful, elegant vibe. It was completely blue, except for it's nose, it's underside, and ears. Purple eyes looked into mine until it curled up and fell asleep.

"Oh, um, hi." I said, grabbing for my letter. Did he mention anything about a Pokemon on here? Frantically I re-read it. _Nope._

The blue Pokemon stretched and looked towards me, blinking her big, purple eyes. She cocked her head to the right. I mimicked it. She turned to the left. I followed.

"I don't know what kind of Pokemon you are." I admitted.

_"Wow, you're mean!"_

My eyes widened. That Pokemon...Just talked.

I freaked out. Papa found me staring at the blue Pokemon when he re-entered the kitchen. "Sydney...?"

I snapped out of my trance. "Oh, um, Papa, this Pokemon came with everything. It's um..."

_"A Dratini." _She replied suavely, yet a snobby tone to it.

"A Dratini." I said.

"Oh, what a rare one indeed!" grinned Papa, leaning down to the pokemon's height. "You're so lucky to get such a rare one! I wonder how Jake got it!"

_"Oh, Clair from Blackthorne City gave him me. You know, that city in Johto? Last gym leader? Dragons? Yeah, her Dragonite's my father."_

said Dratini.

Papa laughed, not understanding a word. "It would be cool to know what she's saying, right, Syd?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

I had other thoughts on my mind. _Where did I suddenly get this ability to understand Pokemon? I've been around them my whole lives, I don't understand! This makes no sense!_

I looked to my chest, and saw the necklace I had found. _Is this some universal translator? So I can understand pokemon-talk? _In my mind, I eventually said, _Yep, it must be it. _It made sense. too- how I was able to understand Pokemon after obtaining the mysterious necklace. This necklace was unearthly, maybe it was a rock from space. A rock that fell down and crashed onto earth. When humans touched it, they could understand Pokemon! It was an imaginative theory, true, but hey, anything is possible.

"Well, Sydney, when are you going to leave? After you clean up this mess, I hope." Nervously I glanced at the mess on the floor I had created and laughed, pushing the Pokeballs into my bag, then grabbing the one ball that wasn't empty.

Dratini shook her head. _"No way am I going back in that, sister!" _

Great. A sassy Pokemon. Perfect starter for me, universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Journey**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_"Why can't we just go now?"_complained Dratini. _"I'm so bored!"_

"We've only got until tomorrow." I explained. "I wanted to give my other cousin an equal start. She's coming over, and apparently I need to get her to the next town safely or I'm dead." I held my phone up and sighed, knowing I would need to get a new one, one that would allow me to call and text my friends and family when I'm out in the world, _"at only 99 cents per month"_!

_"I thought you said this cousin was snobby, mean, and-"_

I cut her off quickly. "She is on her moody days. Claire is a pretty cool girl, though. I barely get to see her, with my aunt living in Johto to study the Ruins of Alph and all." I paused. "Wonder what it's like for Aunt Theresa to be worrying about Jake in Unova, and now having to worry about Claire..." I mused.

Dratini decided to curl up and take another nap...On my head. I smiled, rolling my eyes, sitting back, relaxing in our porch swing.

_"Hey, Sydney!"_

I heard an unfamiliar voice and jumped. _"Are we going on a walk today or something?" _I turned to see Caine wagging her tail next to me. Oh, yeah. I reminded myself. I can talk to Pokemon. I forgot. Then again, how could I have forgotten with Dratini's annoying voice in my head every single minute when she isn't napping?

"Sorry, Caine." I said, stroking the Houndour's head gently. "Not today, you know how Papa is when Claire comes over. I gotta wait for my guest."

_"Oh, okay. Maybe later, then."_

"Yeah, maybe later..." I mutter under my breath as Caine walked back to Ollie and the others. Dratini is snoring already when I decide something super important. I shook her awake and she looked at me cranky, not liking being woken up from her nap.

_"What?"_

"I'm going to give you a nickname," I said, "so do you have any ideas?"

_"I like Dratini just fine!" _She said, squirming out of my hands and landing in my lap. I completely ignored her, however.

"Hmm...How about Anna?"

_"I said I don't want a nickname!"_

"Well I can't just call you Dratini. It'll get a little boring after a while. What if we're going up against-" I gasped, for dramatic effect, trying to convince her. "_-ANOTHER _Dratini? What about Kellyn?"

_"Well, fine, you can give me a nickname, just don't make it bad." _She told me. _"Like maybe Princess Marigold Aurora Vivian Am-"_

"Brielle."

_"What?"_

"Brielle, that's your name." I gave her a thumbs up. "I like it."

_"Well, I would have preferred Princess Marigold Aurora Vivian Am-"_

"Oh, look, Claire's here!" I cut her off again, not wanting to listen to her long, Sue-ish name suggestion. Thank the lord that I saw the dark minivan pull up just in time. I smiled up at Brielle. "You're going to _love _this girl."

Sarcasm intended.

Claire opened the car door and walted out in these expensive-looking UGGSTM and I winced, knowing exactly how they were made. She wore tight skinny jeans, and a sparkling, hot-pink shirt with sleeves down to her forearms. In her hands, a pokeball, simple and sleek. She also had an expensive-looking, black leather bag, probably full of potions, a tent, and pjs. Claire glanced at me, and popped the gum in her mouth.

She looked like a freaking model. I just had my red hoodie and blue plaid shorts on, along with black sneakers. The HIKE bag was slung over my shoulder, with everything packed.

"Hey, Claire." I said awkardly. _Why are you so awkward in front of your own cousin? _I scolded myself. _Ugh, I'm so weird._

"Hey." was her reply. _Not very talkative today, are ya, huh Claire? _I commented to myself.

"So, um...When do you want to leave?" I asked. _Stop it Sydney. Just stop._

"Now?" replied Claire. "I've got nothing better to do, and the faster we get to Viridian, the better." I knew why she wanted to leave right away; me. She loves me, she's my cousin, I know for sure. But she just doesn't like me, per say.

I nodded, my throat dry. I was so awkard, even as a child, around my family. My family, of all people! Mom wasn't liked much by her sisters, I knew, and same went for Papa. I was barely in contact with any of my aunts, just my cousins Jake and Claire. I'm not sure what Papa's family is like, neither is he.

He never met them, being an orphan and growing up in foster care. I remember one time, returning from Pre-K, where everybody drew their families for a project. I had a horrible, Crayola version of our family- Papa, Caine, Ollie, Freya, Ellie, Marie, Regan and I having a picnic. My teacher asked about it, and Papa could only say it was him raising me.

I left Claire outside for a minute so I could say good-bye to Papa. "Bye, Papa!" I teared up, and so did he, and we held a tight hug until Claire cleared her throat next to us. I sighed.

"I'll see you as soon as I beat the League, and maybe even be Champion, Papa!" I smiled. "I promise."

Brielle was waiting next to Claire. _"Sydney, can we go now?"_

I led my small crew, consisting of Claire, who was too absorbed in her cell phone, whatever Pokemon she had, and Brielle, out into the world, out into the unknown, and into the beyond.

* * *

"Damn it!" Claire screeched. "I lost service!"

About time,

I thought. _We've been walking for nearly half an hour with your stupid phone in your face. _"Well, then, we can take in the sights, ri-" A screeching noise was heard and a flock of Pidgey flew out from the bushes, attacking Claire and me. Claire screamed, swatting at the bird type Pokemon.

"They're messing my hair up!" She complained. "And my makeup! UGH!"

"Brielle, do something!" I hollered above the rising noise of Pidgey, screeching from both sides, and the harsh flutter of wings.

_"One thunder wave, coming up!"_

She leapt off my shoulder and sent out a wave of electricity at the bird pokemon. They fled in panic, a if they weren't panicked enough.

I was panting, shaking like jello on top of a washing machine. Claire had pulled out one of those compact mirrors and was currently checking her makeup. _Figures. _She gave me a weak thumbs-up after applying some extra mascara and dabbing here and there on her cheeks.

"Was probably Claire who called those Pidgey to us..." I uttered under my breath, yet my cousin heard me and scoffed.

"Those birds came out right after you started to speak, so it's your fault!"

"Claire, I don't want to get into an argument now." I said calmly. "Can we just get to Viridian calmly?"

She stuck her tounge out at me, and I mentally moaned. _This is going to be a loonnnggg trip. _I told myself. Claire's antics and Brielle's annoying-ness were sure going to get on my nervs soon.

* * *

And it was only about five minutes before we found a wild Pokemon. I grinned; a Rattata! "I'll get it!" I cried happily, running before Claire.

"No, I will!" She said, hip-bumping me with her bony hips. It stung.

"No, I will!" I fought back, shoving her to the side. "I saw it first!"

"I will!" She returned the shove.

"I will!" I retaliated. "You don't even have a Pokemon!"

"What do you think is in this Pokeball, stupid?" She held up the sleek Pokeball from earlier. "Come on out, Eevee!"

A small, fox-like Pokemon with tall ears formed once the light faded. It had lighter brown fluffs around it's neck and at the tip of it's tail, and a shade darker of brown everywhere else. Amber-brown eyes dug into my soul, but it was very adorable.

"Eevee, use tackle!"

"Brielle, thunder wave!"

My first Pokemon battle commenced, but it wasn't against the Rattata. Eevee charged at Brielle, but she jumped up and let out her waves of electricity. One hit it, and Eevee paused for a moment, feeling the static course through its veins before getting back up.

"Eevee, sand attack!" Claire commanded. Eevee turned around, brushing it's soft, bushy tail against the ground before kicking backwards.

"Brielle, look out!" I was too late, because dirt was pushed into her eyes, causing her accuracy to fall. I clenched my fist. "What else do you know?"

Claire scoffed. "You didn't get a Pokedex, or a Zukan, from Jake? Guess he thought you didn't deserve one!"

Pokedex? I wondered, but set it aside. I had something better than a Pokedex. I could just ask them myselves.

"Brielle, what moves do you know?" I asked again.

_"Wrap, leer and thunder wave." _She replied.

Claire's Eevee laughed. _"You don't think that she's actually going to understand you, huh, Dratini?"_ It sounded more like a little boy's- slightly muscular, but very high. Kind of like Mr. Peters. By my best guess, Claire's Eevee was a guy.

_"It's Brielle!" _retorted Brielle. _"Now shut up, idiot."_

I grinned, Claire was lost at their bickering in their own language. I knew _exactly _what they were saying. "Brielle, wrap it up and throw it down!"

Brielle grinned. _"Thought you'd never ask." _She charged at Eevee, and coiled her thin, snake-like body around him, gracefully, like a ribbon. She threw Eevee up in the air and he fell down to the ground.

"Get back up, Eevee!" Claire said, encouraging her partner. Eevee got back up and growled, sending a quick glance at me, his eyes flitting back to Brielle. "Tackle!"

"Brielle, look out!" This time, Brielle was able to dodge.

"Tail whip!"

"Thunder wave, again!"

Eevee managed to get a tail whip in and Brielle's thunder wave missed completely. I studtied my predicament, looking for a clue on how to win, but I had nothing. _Go though the motions, I guess. _I thought. I remembered something, however; leer. "Brielle, use leer!"

She nodded. _"Gotcha!" _She cried, using the move. I didn't know what happened, but it might have been a glance of the eye, an intimidating glance, but whatever it was, it made Eevee shiver slightly, but he still stood so tall.

But both of our forces are weakening, I could feel Brielle weak, and Eevee looked beat-up as well.

"Eevee, tackle!" Claire had hopes of finishing it, but I had to win.

If I win, I thought, _maybe she'll respect me a bit more? _It could work. "Brielle, wrap when I tell you to!"

It meant putting my poor mathematical skills and Brielle in my hands, and I had to concentrate. No side thoughts, no wondering what's going to happen in the future, no remembering the past, just this battle. Eevee inched closer and closer, until..."Now, Brielle!" I cried.

Brielle jumped up and did a graceful twirl around Eevee as he still ran, and wrapped him up tight like a present. She threw him up in the air again, and, he fell to the ground in a loud _THUD! _and was out.

Claire gasped, and I mimicked it, except mine was more of surprise, then shock. I won. I freaking won. It made me feel all giddy inside, until I looked at Eevee. He was beaten up. Brielle and I had done that to him? A small sliver of guilt tugged on my heart. I sighed, reching for my HIKE bag, and zipping it open, grabbing a potion Papa had packed.

"Claire!" I called, throwing it. She caught it perfectly. I smiled. "Nice battle."

Instead of the usual sneer, or the smile with the rude glint in her eyes, she smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You did great."

"You, too." I walked over the field, picking Brielle up on the way, and kneeled next to Eevee. "The potion won't help a lot, but it'll keep him alive until we get to Viridian."

"Thanks."

We high-fived, and held it, making it into a handshake. Our old, personal, secret handshake. It felt nice to be on her good side for once. I gave a potion to Brielle, who nodded, sleepily, and fell asleep in my arms. _Typical. _Claire and I started off to Viridian again, after our first thrilling, adrenaline-rushing battle.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Journey**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Viridian City is such a beautiful city at night.

Bummer that's when we got there, at roughly ten P.M., because Claire was too much of a _wimp_ to sleep outside and wait until morning. I was beat, and so was Brielle. Eevee was back in his Pokeball, and we entered the bright Pokemon Center.

I blinked harshly, getting used to the fluorescent lighting, and saw Nurse Joy at the counter, probably wrapping things up. I shyly walked up to her. "U-um, excuse me? Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy looked up. "Why, hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center!"

"Can you give Brielle and my cousin's Eevee a quick check-up? And, uh, do you have an extra room to spare?" I asked these questions rather quickly, hoping I didn't sound too rude or needy.

Nurse Joy smiled. "We've got one room left, lucky you!" She handed me the keys, and I traded Brielle- who gave me a 'please help me don't do this to me' glance- and Eevee's pokeball before returning to Claire, where she sat at the empty cafe, with two orders of hot chocolate.

Thank the lord I had something warm; I was shivering in my shorts. Probably not the best idea, I admit, but hey, it's what I got.

Claire decided to start out conversation. She was in nice-cousin mode, but only because she was tired and we were waiting for our Pokemon. "So, Sydney, what are you going to do now that you got me to Viridian without killing me?"

I shrugged. "Train a bit, then head off for Pewter City." I took a big sip of the hot chocolate, burning my tounge. "Ow!"

"Why Pewter?" Claire asked, not even noticing I burnt my tounge.

"The gym here is closed." I replied, wiping some drink off of my face. "Pewter is the next gym, anyways. And I want to catch another Pokemon." I glared at her, and she returned it, remembering our incident earlier, instead of catching a Rattata, we had our first trainer battle against each other. It was spontaneous, and we just couldn't stop until I won.

I won, I won, I won!

I gleefully gloated in my head. I yawned after taking another sip of the warm chocolate-y heaven.

"Sydney and Claire, your pokemon are ready!" Our names rang out on the PA system. Disposing of our hot chocolate cups, we returned to the front desk, and our Pokemon were waiting. Brielle jumped into my arms.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was."

She admitted. _"I feel better now!"_

I followed Claire to our room, 3A, and unlocked the door. It had two bunks, one for me, one for my cuz. I called one, threw my stuff on the bottom bunk and climbed to the top, with Brielle in tow. Claire took the other.

"I'm going to take a shower before I go to bed." said Claire, stretching, then digging through her bag for the shampoo, conditioner and soap she packed. "I'm leaving early tomorrow, for Pewter, where the first contest is in a week or so. I may challenge the gym, also."

I nodded sleepily. "You're going to do contests?"

"Yep. You?"

"Nah, too girly." I waved, and yawned again. "'Night, Claire."

"'Night, Sydney."

I awkwardly changed clothes once Claire entered the bathroom, into a nightgown and pj pants that didn't exactly match. Who cared, exactly? I crawled under the covers, and with Brielle curled up at my toes, I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, at nine roughly. Yawning, I looked to the other bunk. Claire was gone. My shoulders sagged, and I felt as if something was missing, but then I realized how much quieter it would be.

_"Morning, Sydney!" _Crap. I can understand Pokemon. How can I forget things like this?

"Morning, Brielle." I greeted, stretching, then slowly climbing off the bunk. "You ready for another fun-filled day?"

_"Sure." _Brielle commented, looking down from the top bunk. I picked her up and set her down on the ground. _"What's the plan for today?"_

"I was thinking some training, maybe catching a new friend, and then maybe looking around Viridian a bit?" I was digging through my bag for where I shoved my clothes from the day before. Smelling them, I nodded. They didn't smell bad, so I set them out for when I finished my shower.

Grabbing my own shampoo and conditioner packs, I entered the bathroom, and didn't come out until one hot shower later. I didn't bother drying my hair, but I brushed it out, and felt the wet against cotton. It wasn't pleasant in my mind, but a) I didn't have a hairdryer and b) I don't like drying my hair.

_"How long are we going to be here for?" _Brielle asked on my shoulder as I started to head downstairs. _"A day or two?"_

"That's what I'm planning. And then we're off for Pewter!" I explained. Brielle nodded. After getting a simple breakfast of toast and jelly at the cafe, we headed off for Route One, in hope of an adventure, in hope of training, in hope of anything, really. And it didn't take long to find one.

I nearly bumped into someone on the way there, and we both fell on the ground. When I looked up, I saw a boy. He glanced at me, and I saw yellow eyes underneath his messy black hair. He wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, with a simple bag, sure, but there was something about him that was so...

..._Mysterious. _I finally decided.

He glanced at me, and when I finally stood up and brushed myself off, I realized he was a couple inches taller than me. 5'1" maybe? I couldn't tell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He said, after getting up himself. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

"Me either, so I'm sorry too." _Awkward girl should not be awkward at all. Awkward girl should not be thinking to herself in third person! _"Uh, I'm Sydney!" _He's staring, oh Mew he's staring, he's staring..._

The boy smiled. "Derrick. Maybe we'll meet again, Sydney, but I'm in a rush. Gotta fly!" He ran off as fast as he could, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

_"That was weird."_

Brielle suddenly came back into my life. I shook my head, getting my thoughts straight, and we went on deeper into the woods.

* * *

The woods were serene and peaceful. Every now and then I'd hear a pokemon cry, a pidgey, a caterpie, a rattata, etc. Sometimes I'd hear rustling in the foilage, a flutter of wings.

"It's nice to be surrounded by nature, isn't it, Brielle?" I asked the Pokemon on top of my head. I heard a light snoring and rolled my eyes, laughing slightly.

SNAP!

I froze. What was that? I wondered, looking around. It's just my imagination, probably, or a Pokemon. Probably just a rattata, or a caterpie.

SNAP!

Something to my other side snapped, and my head whipped around, looking for whatever was creeping me out. I squinted and strained to hear what was going on, when I heard flapping of wings. And a scream.

A girl ran out of the woods, holding a blue pokemon in her hands. She was frightened and running as fast as she could, and behind her? A swarm of Spearow were following her, chasing her, and behind the spearow were Beedrill.

My first thought was, _What did this girl do to get this many Pokemon after her?_

My second thought was, as the swarms of Pokemon were getting closer and closer, as, _I BETTER RUN!_

I gulped and started to bolt away from the swarm, but it didn't help. A couple of Pokemon who had trailed after me were coming close- very, very close- and I said, "Brielle, get off your lazy butt and help me here!"

_"Mmm?" _Brielle raised her head, looking around sleepily. _"What do you- OH MY GOD!" _She spotted the multiple pokemon coming our way and screamed, which only alerted more Pokemon to us. I glared at my partner, who sheepishly smiled.

"You better be thinking of using thunder shock."

_"I am." _Her voice squeaked, and she let out waves of electricity, hitting every pokemon who surrounded us. However, I was in that radius, and I got shocked. It was...Well, shocking, to one extent. Simply put, thunder shock hertz a lot.

All of the pokemon that surrounded us fled, except for one Pokemon, who had fallen unconsious. I looked to it, and didn't know what it was, even with a vast knowledge of Pokemon. It was a flying-type, a bird-like pokemon, brown, but it had a greyish-white chest and red wings, it's beak and feet matching the wings, and the feathers were ruffled.

I felt guilty for hurting it, even though it was instinct for Brielle. But I had knocked it out fair and square, so it's anyone's game, right?

"Pokeball, go!"

I threw the perfectly-named, red and white sphere at the unconsious Pokemon. It opened, and sucked the bird right in, with a flash of white. It started to shake.

One...

Two...

Three...

DING!

"Brielle, Brielle!" I admit it, I was excited. Who wouldn't be? I got a new friend, a new Pokemon. A new partner. "We just got a new friend!"

_"YAY!" _Brielle paused. _"You do know what kind of Pokemon it is, right?"_

I blinked. "Um...You know what, I need to have a talk with Jake about why I didn't get a Pokedex!" I suddenly thought aloud. "Claire gets one, why don't I?"

Brielle nodded. _"Yeah! You should yell at him, and be all like, 'Why did I not get a Zukan? Claire got one!'" _I took my newly caught Pokemon, grabbed Brielle, and waltzed back to the Pokemon center, wishing to call my cousin once I got there.

* * *

"Jake, you gave Claire a Pokedex, and I was, uh, wondering why I didn't get one." I stammered, looking at Jake's face through the camera.

He was fourteen, with light-brown hair and dark eyes. His trusty Blastoise stood behind him as we talked, and I remember when he visited Pallet Town to get his Squirtle. _Memories._

"You didn't get one?" Jake asked. I nodded. "How weird, I could have sworn I sent you one..." He sat in thought for a minute. "I guess I can get another one, but it might take a while..."

I nodded again. "Well, um, I can go for a little longer. I can get a book about Pokemon, too, to hold me off until the order comes in. And..." I trailed off, debating about telling Jake about my gift. I glanced to my necklace, and mentally shook my head. _No, _I thought. _Not now. He might think you're weirder than you already are, Sydney._

"Sorry about the inconvienence Sydney, I'll get you one as fast as I can." said Jake, then quickly changed the subject. "So, how's Dratini doing so far?"

"She's an awesome starter Jake," I smiled, "She knows some cool moves, too, moves that'll come in handy for the first gym."

Jake smirked. "Doing the League, eh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and one of these days, I'm going to challenge you and win!"

"I'll see you then." He cut off his call with a mysterious, cryptic tone, and I was called to the front desk to retrieve my Pokemon. Thanking Nurse Joy shyly, I left to go outside and sent both of my Pokemon out of their Pokeballs.

_"Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?"_

The new pokemon squaked furiously, flapping his wings as if somethiing was attacking.

"Shh, shh...Calm down, little guy." I said calmly approaching it. "I'm a friend."

_"Friend?" _The bird looked offended, and I must have said something I shouldn't have. _"Humans are horrible creatures! You destroyed my home and I had to fend for myself after my entire family was captured! Humans are arrogant, rude, SNOBS! Oh, who am I kidding, this idiot can't hear me-"_

Brielle sighed. _"Wow, this guy has been through a lot."_

"I know, Brielle." I said, listening to the Pokemon rant. "I feel bad for catching him now, should I let him go?"

_"No." _said Brielle. I took a step back; why shouldn't I let him go? I wondered. He obviously hates humans, he despises just the word. He calls them arrogant, rude, idiotic snobs.

Wait, why am I saying _'them'_?Do I not count myself as a human any more, with this necklace giving me the ability to understand Pokemon? Am I more than human with this necklace, or less than human?

_"Sydney, you need to give him a chance to see the other side of humans."_ explained Brielle. _"I didn't like humans when I first came into the world, but your cousin, Jake, and Clair of Blackthorne city...They showed me different. They told me, even though they couldn't understand me, that there is evil in the world. Nobody can stop that, but there can be hope."_

I took the story in, every single word. I know that Brielle was sassy and defiant when we first met, but that was nearly a week ago. We spent days with each other, and got to know one another. Could I manage to do that with this guy?

My stubborness came out again, and I knew, I couldn't give up with this guy. I stood up, and managed to return the Pokemon to his Pokeball. Brielle looked at me, confused, as I started to walk back inside.

_"Sydney...?" _She started to ask.

"Let's go, Brielle. We're going to the library."


	4. Chapter 4

**My Journey**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Mm...I doubt that he's a shiny pidgey." I flipped a couple of pages in the 'Flying-Type Encyclopedia' I had found. Page nine, there was a picture of my newly-caught friend, and in bold above it, it read **SPEAROW.**

"Brielle!" I hissed, and the dratini who was aimlessly looking through books (since, apparently, Pokemon cannot read English) crawled her way over to where I sat in the Viridian Public Library. "I found him!"

Brielle looked at the picture, and nodded. "What's it say?" she asked.

"Spearow, the tiny bird Pokemon." I read aloud in a soft, hushed whisper, getting the deadly eyes from the librarian and her know-it-all Alakazam. "It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey." I looked at the diagrams on the page and read the captions quietly to myself. "We'd better be careful of the beak of Spearow's."

I slammed the book shut, gaining a stronger glare from Alakazam. Blushing, I set it back on the shelf quietly and got out of here as fast as I could without running, or disturbing the other people in the library.

It was probably an hour later than when I had gone into the library, around twelve, probably, and I still had the entire day free. "Spearow, come back out!" I threw my companion's Pokeball in the air and he came out in a flash, flapping his wings busily, just like the book had said he does.

"Oh, come on!"

He complained. _"You again?"_

"Well, yeah." I replied to Spearow. "It's going to be me again and again, because I'm your trainer, Spearow."

He paled...If spearows could turn snow white, that is. _"She understands me...?"_

"Get used to it, Spearow."

Brielle called from my shoulder. _"And by the way, she didn't appreciate being called an 'arrogant, rude, idiotic snob'." _Her words were smothered with sass and a cherry of retaliation was put on top.

"Brielle, be nicer." I calmly told the dragon type, who rolled her eyes. "You see, Spearow, I want to be friends. Could you do that for me?"

"Why should I?"

He replied, landing on the nearest bench. I sat down next to him, and he scoots away slightly. _"All humans are bad. That's what my parents said."_

"Are you sure _all _humans are bad?" I asked, and looked around, finding people picking up the litter, working with their Pokemon to do so. "Do you think they're bad, helping clean up the park?"

"Well...um..."

Spearow tried to think of a comeback, but had none. _"Not...not really..." _He stammered. _"But what about those Pokemon over there fighting, with humans giving them commands?"_

I glanced over to where two trainers were having a battle. I let my arm out for Spearow to ride on, but he didn't take it. Either way, he still followed me to watch the battle.

"Rattata, use tackle!" One kid said, and his purple rat charged his opponent.

"Weedle, dodge and use poison sting!" The other kid said, and his worm-like pokemon jumped into the air and shot multiple purple needles at the rat-like pokemon.

"Now, listen to the Pokemon." I told Spearow, sitting on the bench, watching the trainers fight.

We sat and we listened, and I wasn't disappointed in the results. As the trainer with the rattata told his pokemon to use a move, the rattata said, _"Gotcha, boss!"_

The weedle replied, whenever told a command by it's trainer, _"Yes sir!"_

When the battle ended with Rattata poisoned, his trainer ran to his aid, gently talking to it as he ran to the Pokemon Center. The other kid looked victorious in his wind, and he was proud of his Weedle.

"See, Spearow?" I told the tiny bird. "Not all humans are bad."

_"You said 'not all'. So there are still evil humans out there!" _He retaliated.

I sadly agreed. "Yes, there are bad people in the world. I can't deny that, Spearow." Spearow made a victorious face, but I continued talking. "But there are always good people, trying to stop the bad."

Spearow nodded, but before he could reply, the trainer with the weedle yelled to me, saying, "Hey! You! Are you a trainer?"

I looked to Brielle, to Spearow, then to my HIKE bag. "No, not at all." I replied sarcastically. "What about you?"

The trainer caught my sarcasm. "I'm Bobby, and I challenge you to a one-on-one Pokemon battle with your Spearow!"

I looked to Spearow, who was furiously shaking his head, as if trying to tell me no. _No, no, no, no, no, no! _He pleaded with his eyes, and I smiled.

"Sorry buddy, but when a trainer challenges, you've gotta accept." _If you don't people will think you're weird, _I mentally added, holding my arm out for Spearow. He didn't take it, but he still flew out onto the battle field.

My second battle began shortly.

* * *

"The one-on-one battle between Bobby of Viridian City and Sydney of Pallet Town will now begin. Nobody may substitute, and the pokemon left standing will be the winner!" Somehow, we managed to find a referre, a familiar-looking girl with cream hair down to her waist, who wore a pink shirt and light jeans, and black boots. "Begin!"

"Go! Weedle!" Bobby's Weedle jumped out of it's Pokeball, looking determined as she (That's what I'm thinking, at least) landed, growling ever so slightly.

"Spearow, you're up!" Spearow shook his head. "Pretty please?" He still defied me, even with all my begging. "Pretty please with a cherri berry on top?"

"Fine."

He ruffled his feathers and walked onto the battlefield, ignoring the whispers of people around him. _My lord, Spearow._

A single glance to Bobby allowed him to move first. "Weedle, poison sting!" He ordered, and his weedle shot multiple spikes at high-speeds to Spearow.

"Look out, Spearow!" Spearow didn't do a thing and sat there, getting bombarded by poison stings. He flinched slightly as each one touched his feathers, each one that hit him, but didn't move. "Really?"

Spearow didn't respond, so I tried telling him to use a move. Turns out he wouldn't listen and Bobby got his turn, and the poor flying type got pelted with more poison stings- one of them which critically hurt him.

I sighed, this was not going well. Spearow was being beat by a bug type- which I _think _is weak against him, but I couldn't remember- and wouldn't listen to me. People were staring, and laughing. _Laughing._

Don't know if I should tell you, but back in Trainer School, I got laughed at a lot. I was clumsy, I was disorganized, I was just plain weird. I got picked on most of the time, too, and people attempted to make friends with me...Attempted. Sure, I've had close friends, but by the time we turned ten most of them moved on to other regions, to the world, and I stayed with Papa.

"Spearow, you cooperate with me in this battle, I'll let you go. I promise." I turned my head up, which I hadn't realized was down, and I clenched my fists. I had to give up, and I wasn't very keen on losing.

Spearow looked at me weakly. It as with pity, or it was because he was weak from the affects of poison in his system.

Across the field, Bobby laughed. "You can't even control your Pokemon? What kind of a trainer are you, then?" He cackled. The group formed around us laughed, too. Spearow didn't take his eyes off me, and I looked to him for moral support.

"Okay, I admit it!" I replied to Bobby in the most confident voice I could muster, trying to block out the laughing. "I just caught Spearow here only what, four hours ago?" I looked at the bird pokemon, who shrugged and nodded. "But you challenged the wrong girl, Bobby! Spearow, use..." I faltered my confidence.

People started staring and laughing. "See, she doesn't even know her own Pokemon's moves!"

"Spearow, please tell me your moves." I said rather quietly, and Spearow nodded.

_"Growl, peck and leer."_ explained Spearow. _"Right now, I think peck, a flying type move would be a good idea."_

"Alright, um..." I gulped. "Use peck, Spearow!"

Spearow jumps into the air, high up, and dove down at incredible speeds towards Weedle, but alas, he was weak enough from the poison. He missed. Weedle moved gracefully as Brielle and landed on the ground not far from Weedle.

"Poison sting!"

Is that all the darn bug knows? "Spearow, try and dodge them!" As the toxin-covered missiles flew through the air, Spearow managed to dodge every single one of them, even if a couple almost hit. Excuse me while I mentally danced. But the battle wasn't over yet. I wasn't giving up. "Spearow, try a peck again!"

Spearow charged up against Weedle, flapping his wings furiously, and attacked. He hit Weedle, and even though it didn't affect the bug-type as much as it should, I was still happy we got a hit in.

"String shot it to the ground, Weedle!" exclaimed Bobby. It took a moment to register in my mind what string shot _was, _and when it did, it was too late to tell Spearow to move. A silky, sticky thread shot out from nowhere and entangled Spearow in it, making him fall from the air and collapse to the ground.

"Spearow is unable to battle!" Words rung out from our ref's mouth. "Bobby and Weedle are the winners!"

I fell to my knees, and ignoring the urge to shout "NOOOOO!" at the sky, crawled over to where Spearow lay and started to free him from the sticky web, and as I ripped, I felt it latch onto my hands like two-sided tape, or silly string, or...You get the point. My arms ended up entangled with Spearow, and I couldn't pry them free.

Really, universe?

I thought, fighting back tears. I knew I would win some and lose some, but that wouldn't help me from being upset. This was a harsh defeat, I knew, and could do nothing about it.

Spearow only considered working with me because of the offer I made- letting him go if he worked with me. Peck should have worked better, but because of the poison sting...I sighed.

A shadow appeared over me. Bobby was lending me a hand. He helped me up, grabbing my upper arm, beause below was stuck to the cocoon Spearow was in. "You did very well for a girl who just caught your pokemon." He commented.

I nodded. "T-thanks." I said. "Do you know how to get this stuff off?" I asked.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, water works very well."

He led me to a fountain, not far from where our battle took place, and helped me wash the string shot off Spearow, who had woken up, and my arms, which where covered. His hands felt odd as he helped to scrub off the string, but I tried to take no notice. He was my age, and he was kind of cute...

...Ugh, hormones are so complicated.

"So, um, I was meaning to ask..." Bobby's eyes locked onto mine, and I noticed the weird, hazel on the outside, fading into a strange blue-like color...Maybe sea green? "How did you know what Spearow was saying?"

"Eh?" I blushed. I didn't know if I should tell him or not, or maybe I could lie and say that I guessed? Or that Spearow made a slightest of move and I knew? The pause was telling Bobby that I was thinking of a lie. _Darn it, I have to tell him the truth..._"I sorta, can kinda understand, what pokemon may be saying?"

The cryptic meaning of my speech left Bobby thinking in a not-so-literal sense. He laughed, but it wasn't at me. "That's cool, you and Spearow becoming friends so fast. What was your name again?"

"Sydney." I replied.

"Sydney." Bobby nodded, liking the way that it came out. "Well, next time we meet, Sydney, I'd like another battle."

"Yeah, and I'll beat you!" I cried after him as he ran off, Weedle in tow. I turned to Spearow, and my promise to let him go hit me like a train.

* * *

"Well, you've been a riot, Spearow, but as I promised..." I smiled, but it was a sad smile, full of crushed hopes, and mashed dreams. "...You're free."

Spearow looked out into Route One as I released him from his Pokeball. He paused, looking at me fo a second, then his eyes returned to the green foliage of route one. In a hasty flutter of wings, he flew off, back into the trees, and into the land beyond.

Brielle stood behind me and nudged me with her head. _"Well, it can't be helped when you can't cooperate with the Pokemon." _She sighed. _"Bummer you had to let your first-caught Pokemon go."_

I nodded, and turned around. "Let's get back to the Center, we leave for Pewter in the morning." I picked up Brielle, and with each hefty footstep, I carried myself to the Pokemon Center, where I unlocked my room. I lied on my bed and stared up at the ceiling for a couple of minutes after returning Brielle to her Pokeball for the night (which she fought about, but eventually agreed) and cried.

Not because I lost my second battle, but because I lost a friend...Again.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Journey**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Please, come again!" Nurse Joy called as I picked Brielle up from the front desk. I only nodded a reply.

_"Hey, Sydney, are you still sad about losing Spearow?" _My Dratini asked as we slowly walked outside. It was a brand new day, the sun was shining, and even though it was a bit chilly, I was still warm in my shirt and shorts. Pushing my bangs out of my face, I shook my head.

"Nah." I replied. "I've learned that you win some and you lose some. So Spearow didn't want to be caught. I respect that." I paused. "I don't want to force anyone to be my friend."

_"You forced _me_." _retorted Brielle. I laughed.

"Yeah, well blame Jake on that." I smiled at Brielle, who stuck her little tongue out. Rolling my eyes, I continued walking, excusing myself as I maneuvered through the crowds, ducked under some really tall people, and glanced both ways while crossing the street. This is the way Bobby told me to go, when I had talked to him moments before I was called to pick up Brielle by Nurse Joy.

"Who knows," I remember Bobby saying, "maybe I'll bump into you in the forest."

_Viridian Forest, _I thought. _It's going to be thick and hard to get through. Maybe I'll find another friend there. _As I walked along a seemingly desolate path, humming, I noticed a girl, leaning over a man, who had collapsed. My eyes widened, and I wondered, if the man was okay.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, patting the old man's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

The old man responded with a hushed whisper, grabbing the girl by the shirt, and whispering one words, dragged out with his raspy voice, either because he needed it really bad, or just for dramatic effect. "COFFEE..." He hissed, before letting the girl go and collapsing again.

Hand, meet my forehead.

The girl nervously turned to the blue turtle Pokemon next to her. "Anna, what do we do?" She asked the frantic Pokemon, who shrugged.

Nervously, I took a couple steps towards the girl. I reeled back, thinking it would be awkward if I just stepped in. But the man needed coffee, and I don't think he was going to get up and get it himself. Having a stranger do it while laying in the middle of the road was a good tactic. I spoke hesitantly. "Hey, is he...Uh, is he okay?"

The girl jumped off her feet and turned. "Hmm?" As I got a good look at her, I noticed something. I blurted it out before she could speak.

"Hey, you're the girl who had all those Pokemon chasing her yesterday!" The girl blushed, and I got a better look at her. She had honey colored hair, back in a ponytail, with a pink t-shirt, white vest (with numerous dirt stains on them), and jeans, along with combat boots.

"Uh, yeah?" She blinked. "I didn't see you...Oh my, did I run you over?" She asked.

"Almost, but I'm fine." I walked closer to the girl, although I was still wary. "Um, what's with the old man?"

The girl shrugged. _"How should we know? All we did was find him collapsed in the middle of the road." _The turtle spoke, and I tried to ignore the female voice drifting in my head.

"I found him collapsed here. I don't know, exactly..." The girl unknowingly repeated what her Pokémon had already said. "All he said to me was 'coffee'." She looked down at the old man, laying out in the middle of the road. Was he dying or dead because of not having his coffee? I hoped not, and I looked to Brielle for advice.

_"We should just get him his darn coffee already so he'll get out of the road." _Brielle huffed. _"Humans are such idiots sometimes."_

I knew it. Humans don't understand anything...I mentally scolded myself for thinking of me being MORE than human. Or less. Was it the necklace, giving me these thoughts, should I just throw it away, or keep it? Keeping it sounded greedy, but I cleared my thoughts to get back on the subject.

"There's a Staryubucks around the corner." said the girl. "Can you stay here, please, until I go get him a cup?" Reluctantly, I nodded, and the girl ran off, her turtle-esque Pokémon following suit. I sighed, looking at the old man, then to Brielle, then to the sky, hoping that the girl- whatever her name was- would hurry up.

Finally, after half an hour, the girl and her Pokémon, which I identified as a Squirtle, came running over the horizon with a cup of coffee. She was tired from running, probably low on five dollars, and the cup might have been burning her hand. She stood strong, she stood tall, determined to get the man his coffee. I grinned, stretching, standing up from the bench I sat on.

"Sorry it took a while." The girl said exasperated.

_"I've never seen a line so long." _Her Squirtle was obviously in shock. I would've been, too, if only I had seen the line. Why do THAT MANY people need to go to one Starybucks when there's one on every corner? I shrugged mentally, and poked the elder man with a shoe.

"Hey, we've got coffee." I said in a singy-songy voice. The man stood up like a bullet, took the cup from the girl's grasp, and chugged the coffee down. Sheepishly, he looked at the two girls and their Pokémon before him.

"Thank you, both of you." His voice sounded adenoidal, a small hissing sound was heard in his nose. I tried not to cringe as he spoke. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to go back home." He stood up, and just like that, the old man disappeared.

Brielle looked at me and I shrugged. It was stupid, the whole thing was stupid, using two girls to get you coffee instead of making it yourself. It was a weird strategy, but the guy might have been serious, he could've needed coffee and couldn't make it to the Staryubucks before collapsing, but I didn't know what was going on in his head. I only knew my head, and that was just barely.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Penny." The girl smiled. "That's Squirtle, too."

"I'm Sydney," I introduced, then pointed to my own Pokémon, "And this is Brielle."

_"I don't like the nickname, but whatever." _Brielle said suavely, throwing her head to the side, in a dramatic way.

_"You're funny." _Squirtle grinned.

Ignoring our Pokémon's conversation, I turned to Penny. "Well, Penny, I ought to go now. Brielle and I are hoping to get to Pewter by tonight, and that forest-"

Penny suddenly had an idea forming in her mind, she jumped, grinning, saying, "Can I come with you? Squirtle and I are going that way too!" Her voice suddenly became a shrill, annoying voice, and I covered my ears to protect myself from the ringing.

Flinching, I said, "Um, why not?"

_It's just one day. One day can't hurt, can it?_

* * *

I was wrong. Completely wrong. One day did hurt my ears. Penny couldn't stop talking, same with her Squirtle, and I understood why I traveled alone. Heck, Brielle's voice in my head was enough, but having two more? My head was spinning and aching and it felt as if my brain would melt out of my ears anytime soon. That would be better than listening to Penny drone on about her life back in Goldenrod.

"And you know what George was like? He said, 'I really like you' to me! And George is the hottest guy at school, hitting on _me! _I was blushing and as red as a tomato, I bet. So we dated a while until I found out what a jerk he was." Penny shut up for a quick second, then added, "Have you ever had a boyfriend, Sydney?"

"No." I replied.

"NO?!" Penny shrieked, scaring a few pidgey I had hoped to catch. "You've NEVER had a boyfriend? That's unbelievable, you're so cute!"

Cute? I wondered. No, I wasn't. I was weird. I was a freak. How did she get CUTE out of that? Double-negatives, like never not be afraid? It confused me in fifth grade, it confused me now. "Um, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you're only the fourth person I've talked to since I went out on this journey about four days ago, and one of them was my cousin!"

"Any cute boys?"

"No."

She gasped so loudly, scaring away weedle, which I wanted to catch. "NO?!" She laughed. "There has to have been somebody you ran into that was cute!"

"Well, sorry, it's only been Brielle and I this whole time." I leaned down, seeing my shoe untied. _And I was perfectly fine with that, _I mentally added. Sure, I hoped to make friends, but so far, the people I have met either were extremely annoying or busy. I didn't have enough time to make a friend, yet, unless you counted Bobby. He's the closest thing I had to a friend, and all he did was challenge me to a battle.

Penny rubbed her temples, which is what I should have been doing, with the headache she was giving me. But I wasn't about to be cynical and show her that I was annoyed by her talking. I wasn't mean like that.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, but before I could speak, I heard a scream. But it wasn't human. _"Ahhh!" _It was a Pokémon, I knew deep down inside. Penny didn't understand or even know. Jumping up, however, I felt as if I needed to check it out. Following the scream at a quick run, Penny not far behind, I dove under trees and off the path, going into danger.

I skidded to a halt in a clearing. Two people, roughly my age, maybe older, both males, were harassing a Pokémon. One of them had purple hair and dark eyes, the other had aquamarine hair and bright eyes. They both had the same outfit on; a dark outfit consisting of a long shirt, pants, boots, gloves and a cap. On their shirts, was a red "R".

"Hey!" I said. "What are you two doing?"

The Pokémon they were harassing, a small Rattata, looked at me with big eyes. _"Please help me!" _It had a light voice and it squeaked, making me believe it was a girl.

"None of your business, now go away." The one with purple hair said.

"You're hurting her!" I retaliated. "Let me say this again, what are you two doing?"

The one with blue hair turned to the one with purple hair. For now, they'll be named Blue and Purple so it's easier for you to understand. "What do we do, boss?"

Purple turned to me. "None of your business, punk." He threw a Pokeball, and out came a snake-like Pokémon, purple and yellow. Blue sent out his own, a Rattata, but not like the one they were attacking.

"Ekans, poison sting!" I guess that was what the snake was.

"Rattata, scratch!" Both Pokémon charged.

"Brielle, thunder shock!" The Dratini nodded, jumping from her perch on my head, and shocked both Pokémon, but it wasn't enough. I was outnumbered, two-to-one. I was _so _dead. The poison sting broke through, however, and nicked Brielle, and barely missed me. She wasn't poisoned, luckily, but I didn't want to take my chances.

_Back down, Sydney! _My conscience told me. _It's for the best!_

_What about the Rattata they're hurting? _I retaliated in my own mind, ignoring every ounce of common sense in my head. Penny wasn't far behind, she would come to my aid, right?

Wrong. It was all up to Brielle and I.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Journey**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

We were losing. We were losing terribly.

What do you expect, challenging two grunts in the middle of a dark, desolate forest, with only one Pokemon?

I'm stupid, I'm so stupid...

I bit my lip in frustration. I was cut and bruised from having to dodge the Rattata and the Ekans' attacks, and Brielle was in worse condition.

What would they do if I lost? "Brielle, thunder shock again, please!" Brielle let one loose, but it was a weak one, she was getting tired.

_Why did I charge headfirst into this battle?_ I wondered. _Wasn't Penny following me? _I sighed, knowing it might be the end.

But it wasn't.

Somehow, something swooped down from the sky and attacked the Rattata, who was cornering in on Brielle, with the Ekans. I looked closer at the figure. "Spearow?" I ask, shocked. The flying-type whom I had said goodbye to only yesterday nodded, and I saw him smirk a bit. Bobby came running through the foliage. "Bobby?"

"Hey, Syd! Found your Spearow here, he was looking a little lost." He explained, smiling a big toothy smile.

The grunts grunted, looking at each other. "Damn it, didn't know she had backup." said Purple.

"Should we retreat?" Blue asked, nervously, pulling on his gloves.

Purple paused, grimacing, then he said, "Yes. Yes we should."

They returned their Pokemon, then turned away, running as fast as they could, not looking back. Brielle smiled briefly before collapsing. She was panting heavily and tired. My knees turned to jelly and I collapsed, too.

"How'd you find me?" I questioned, turning to Bobby, who gulped and pulled on the collar of his shirt.

"Well, I followed Spearow. Ask it." He admitted.

I turned to Spearow, asking him the same question as he jumped onto my lap, relaxing. _"Uh..." _I didn't need a response. I needed a response on another question floating through my mind, tugging at my tongue from the inside.

Watching Bobby watch me carefully, I asked, "I thought you hated humans, Spearow, that's why I let you go. What made you come back?"

_"You made me realize..." _Spearow sheepishly said, _"...That humans, maybe aren't as bad as I thought. I kind of followed you here."_

Oh. Stalker. But I've never been so happy to see a stalker, in the shape of a bird, in my entire life.

"Sydney! There you are!" Penny finally found me. "I thought I lost you for a minute! And who's the cutie?"

My face fell into my hand and turned warm, like a pancake on a frying pan. "Um, Penny, this is Bobby, Bobby, this is Penny." I introduced the two people to each other, and they shook hands, nodding.

"I battled against Sydney the other day," Bobby explained, "And she was really good, too."

"It was only my second battle." I replied, holding Brielle close to me. She was still weak and damaged from the battle, but regained enough energy to be awake and talk. Bobby looked at me in awe, as if he didn't believe me, but he did, all at the same time.

Penny smiled. "Aww, young love!"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess we should set up camp, it's getting late out." I was a little irritated that I wouldn't be able to make it Pewter City today, which I hate to wait another day. I wish I was alone, but something deep down inside told me about these people. About that I should trust them. They may come in handy later.

Fate? Destiny? Were the three of us meant to meet each other? A hyper girl, a cute charismatic boy, and a girl who's never really had friends, meant to meet each other to change the fate of the world? Or was it my overactive imagination again?

* * *

Sighing, I spread out on the ground. Papa forgot to pack a sleeping bag and I forgot to buy one. Yeah, my family ain't so bright sometimes. But the grass was soft, like a bed. I hoped no bugs would crawl on me, as I laid my head down on my jacket that came from my bag. It was a warm night out, so I wouldn't need it.

"Hey, Sydney, do you need a sleeping bag?" Penny asked, throwing over a cylindrical object.

Looking at it, then at her bag, I asked, "How'd you fit it in there?"

"I dunno." Penny started pulling other stuff out of her bag; a fishing pole, a bicycle, a dictionary, a Pokedex-

"Hold on, you have a Pokedex?"

"Yeah, I got it with Squirtle when I went to Professor Oak's." She held the red device in her hand, opening it and closing it. "Who knew batteries weren't included? Sheesh."

No fair.

Bobby and I were amazed at all the other stuff she pulled out of her bag, and we just looked at each other and shook our heads.

* * *

_"Rise and shine, Sydney!" _I heard. Rubbing my eyes, I blinked in the sunlight.

"Just a few more minutes."

_"You want to get to Pewter, don't you?" _Another voice said.

"Yes, I do!" I cried, sitting up like a bullet, or a spring. Penny looked at me with a puzzling look, Bobby smiled. Who was talking? I glanced at Spearow (who was getting a nickname whether he liked it or not) and Brielle, standing over me. They were talking. I can understand them.

I'm an idiot.

"Um, good morning everybody." I said slowly, rather oddly, using my hands as gestures. "How did you, uh, sleep?"

"Fine…" Penny still had that odd look, but shook it off. "We're heading to Pewter today, right?"

I grinned. I knew what Pewter meant; my first gym badge. I wanted to run and run until I got there, the trees were getting thinner as we walked, but we had to pack up and take it slowly. I also needed to train more, and figure out a nickname for Spearow. I traveled a couple feet behind Penny and Bobby and mumbled to Spearow.

"You're going to need a nickname," I explained, "So what do you want to be called?"

_"Why isn't Spearow fine?" _He asked.

What's up with Pokemon and nicknames? I wonder, glancing at him, who was calmly perched on my shoulder, then to Brielle, who rested in my arms. Both of them asked the same question. I guess you'd just have to know who was talking to you out in the wild.

"Because, if I get in a battle with another Spearow, it would get confusing. It's either a nickname or a red ribbon."

_"Um, I'll take the nickname." _I laughed, I knew he wouldn't like the red ribbon idea. _"So what's the ultimate nickname you've got planned?"_

"I was thinking along the lines of something that means 'hero', because you saved me from the two weirdoes in the forest yesterday." Spearow nodded. "The thing is, I'd need internet to look up a name, or even a book full of names, so we're stuck for a while."

Penny glanced at me as I laughed with Spearow's furious tweeting, which translated to a laugh in my mind. Brielle joined in. "Wow, someone really connects with her Pokemon." Penny commented.

"She can do more than that." Bobby said. "She can communicate with them!" Bobby was completely oblivious to the motions I made behind Penny, trying to get him to stop talking. My freak ability wasn't something you share with random people, dude.

"She can?" Penny said, in disbelief. "Prove it. What's Squirtle's favorite berry?"

Umm…I didn't know how. _"Can you really understand me?" _her Squirtle asked. _"If you can, it's Oran berry."_

"Oran berry…?" I couldn't understand this, why they would say this, but it might have been a shush-shush thing for the girl and her water type. Penny and Squirtle exchanged glances, both full of astonishment. They believed me, Bobby believed me.

"Please don't tell anyone about it." I hissed through clamped teeth, sending a harsh glare at Bobby, who nervously shook his head. I wanted it to be a secret, not a rumor that I could, or even proof I could. And they don't even know how, they think it's my brain.

Nope, it's my necklace. I could take it off, but it doesn't feel right.

"I cross my heart." Penny and Bobby said in unison, making an 'x' over where their hearts should be. I paused, looking up ahead.

**PEWTER CITY- 1 MILE**

"Oh come on…" I uttered below my breath. Spearow snickered and Brielle…Well, Brielle was asleep.

* * *

After that one-mile of agony, Penny asking stupid questions, battling two trainers and a couple of wild Pokemon, we finally made it to Pewter City. It was a nice city, bigger than Viridian, for sure, and a lot of posters hung around describing the Contest tomorrow.

I grinned, seeing my cousin among the contestants. Bobby and Penny left to go to the Pokemon Center, and I decided to explore the city a bit, find my way around, and find the quickest route to the gym.

Pewter was more populated, too, and I bumped into people who were running, who were walking, and people who I didn't pay attention to. I had to return Spearow and Brielle to their Pokeballs so I wouldn't lose them.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized to the fourth person I ran into. I looked him up and down, he was rather muscular with small eyes and spiky brown hair. "Um, excuse me, aren't you Brock?"

The man turned around. "Why yes, I am. Are you a challenger? I'm afraid you'll have to wait until tomorrow or the next day, I have today off."

"Well, that's fine with me. My cousin's in the contest tomorrow, so I'll come the day after that. And I'm Sydney, by the way." I smirked, holding my hand out.

Where did this boost of confidence come from? I wondered. I'm shy and awkward and a klutz around new people- and occasionally, people I've known for years. Maybe it came because I was confident that I would win come Wednesday. I would beat him.

"Well, Sydney, how does three sound for you?" he shook my hand. Brock had a strong grip, and a big hand, and I felt my circulation cut off for a few seconds until I withdrew my hand.

"Three sounds fine." I replied, shaking my hand, trying to get the feeling back in it. Brock absentmindedly didn't notice it, so it was fine, I mean, I didn't want to hurt his feelings or something.

"See you then. Now if you excuse me, a couple of my friends need help at Mount Moon." He started walking in the direction he was originally headed.

I jumped up and down, full of excitement and ecstasy and adrenaline and all sorts of hormones. Wednesday is the day! The day I challenge the gym for the first time.

And for that certain gym, as you can tell, wouldn't be a lucky win the first four times. I ran around, looking for the Pokemon Center, and found a Staryubucks instead. My stomach growled, and I smelled an aroma of food coming out. I dug through my pocket and found just enough for a hot chocolate.

In my opinion, they taste a little weird at Staryubucks, but they're still pretty good. I found a table to sit at and relaxed, sipping my drink after cooling it off. I watched as people passed- tall, short, thin, fat, you name it. More people. Spearow and Brielle came out of their Pokeballs then to enjoy watching the busy people walk by us without a second glance, and even have a bite of the cookie I ordered.

"Wednesday's our first gym battle. Which gives us most of tomorrow to train." I explained. "Brock's a rock-type specialist, so we have some type advantages…I think." I couldn't remember if flying moves worked on rock-types. Or if dragon moves did. Shrugging, I would find that out in the library later today.

Spearow needs a nickname, after all.


End file.
